


John Wayne

by Lilly_C



Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's why the Queen rides side-saddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for The Trojan Horse.

“So that’s how John Wayne really walks,” Doug cheekily commented.

“Oh ha ha,” Lucy sniped, retrieving a cushion from the boot. “Don’t you dare drive over any speed bumps or potholes,” she warned.

Doug laughed heartily at Lucy’s disposition. “It’s obviously been while.”

“Yeah, it has. Today was the first time I’ve been on a horse since my accident.”

“What accident?”

“After I finished university I moved back up to Reading for a couple of years. I went for an early morning ride and this cyclist came out nowhere and startled the horse. I was thrown off.”

“You were lucky, Luce.”

Lucy smiled. “Hardly. I come away with a broken leg and ankle, and a separated shoulder.”

“Ouch!” Doug winced.

“Now about your favourite cowboy, Doug, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Cheeky. I could say the same about you and the queen.”


End file.
